Death Sword's Horror
It was Sunday, a normal day. I'm always bored on Sunday, no matter what, always. Normally i just try to find old games in my room so I can play them. Such like Mario 64, Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time, Banjo Kazooie etc. I was looking for a game to play that day, because I finished Mario 64 yesterday for what felt like the 100th time. I looked in my room, and i found my Wii. 5 years ago I switched from the Wii to Playstation 3, because all those childish games and stuff.. On my Wii layed a game, Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess. I remembered this game, it was the game I played for years when i played on my Wii. I connected the Wii to my television and put Twilight Princess in. The intro started as normal. Just the scene you see Link on Epona at Bridge Of Eldin. The logo popped up and I pressed A and B. Odly enough, there was a save file, called Link. Link had 8 hearts and had 0 Fused Shadows. I started the save file. The game spawned me in Arbiters Ground, which was suspected because I had 0 Fused Shadows. I didn't had the spinner so I had to get to the Mini Boss to get it. After maybe a half hour, I got to the Mini Boss. You know, Death Sword. If you don't know who Death Sword is, well Death Sword is a big Poe in a black cloak, holding a big black iron blade. I turned into Wolf Link and spotted him and attacked him. Now he was visible for Link to battle him. But when I hit him, Death Sword teleported away like Zant does. The boss fight stopped, the door opened to the spinner, and the light went on. This was odd, cause I remember Death Sword NEVER did this. I thought it was a glitch and went on with my adventure. Odd things started to happen on my way to the boss. I heard Death Sword's scream when I walked around. Maybe the sound effects were glitched or I broke the game. This all was shattered when i got to the Dungeon Boss, Stallord. I jumped on my spinner and hit Stallord's spine. It broke and i heard Death Sword's scream again. Then, Death Sword teleported right infront of me and hit me with his blade, reserving a insta-kill. I was scared at that point, my hand was shaking, causing the Wii remote to almost fall out of my hand. Is this really happening... With my scare for the game, i selected: Continue and started again. I spawned in the Palace Of Twilight. Wait what. Why did i spawn here... Even worse, i spawned in the throne romm where you battle Zant. I didn't had the Ball and Chain, so how was i going to do this. When i walked at Zant, the game glitched intensly, the scream of Death Sword sounded again. I was transported to a completely dark room with Death Sword flying around me. He kept screaming, and screaming. Then, he lift his blade, and screamed again. But this time, the scream was much slower and pitched down, he slashed his sword at me, and i died. The game over screen played, with Death Sword's scream in the background, reversed, pitched down and slowed down. I selected: Quit, and the game trew me to the home scream. He was there, Death Sword was flying over the screen, screaming so hard, that you could hear it from 7 miles away. I quit the game, unplugged my Wii, and trew it in a box, with Twilight Princess and I put this box in the basement. I went on with my day. That night, Death Sword haunted my dreams, forever.... Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll